Naranja
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Un drabble por cada letra del abecedario, un momento para cada letra. Los capítulos no tienen un orden cronológico pero están conectados entre sí. Vigésimo séptima palabra: Zoológico: Solo era un paseo escolar, un momento más entre amigos. Ichihime/Renruki.
1. Almuerzo

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Almuerzo**

Ichigo había sido el último en salir de clases, ese día tuvieron exámenes y él no había tenido tiempo de estudiar. Varios hollows atacaron la ciudad la semana anterior, no eran peligrosos, de hecho vencerlos no le tomó más de unos cuantos minutos pero entre tantas distracciones pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de abrir el libro.

En la salida se encontró con Orihime. Estaba leyendo un libro, aquello le pareció extraño, no porque Orihime nunca estudiara, ella amaba el almuerzo incluso decía que era su momento favorito.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió Orihime notablemente nerviosa pero el sonido de su estómago la delató.

—Olvidaste tu almuerzo —le dijo Ichigo, no era una pregunta.

—Sí —respondió Orihime notablemente avergonzada —, pero no tengo hambre, puedo esperar a llegar a la casa.

—Te invito al almuerzo —le dijo Ichigo mientras le extendía su bento, se compraría algo para él.

—Pero, Kurosaki, es tu almuerzo y tienes que comer para estar saludable. Podrías encontrarte con Sonic el erizo y no tener las fuerzas para aceptar una carrera.

—Puedo comprar algo en la cafetería, es lo de menos — respondió Ichigo algo inseguro por las palabras de su compañera de clases.

—La próxima vez yo te invitaré a almorzar.

Ichigo no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, conocía a su compañera de clases y sabía de las peculiares recetas que preparaban mas no se negó, ella se veía demasiado feliz como para darle un no por respuesta.

Cuando Tatsuki encontró a Orihime ella estaba hablando con Ichigo. Sabía que su amiga había olvidado su almuerzo y planeaba invitarla pero al verla acompañada decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Cruzó los dedos esperando que aprovechara esa oportunidad.


	2. Bienvenida

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenida**

Orihime observó impotente como Ichigo y Renji se adentraban en el portal que los llevaría a Yhwach. No había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba herida y no tenía fuerzas para nada, reparar la espada de Ichigo había agotado las que le quedaban.

Yhwach era fuerte incluso parecía ser invencible pero ella tenía la esperanza de que Ichigo y Renji pudieran vencerlo. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un enemigo que los superaba en poder, de todos ellos Aizen fue el más fuerte. Debía confiar en ellos, era lo único que podía hacer.

Rukia había tratado sus heridas, le dijo que debía estar fuerte para cuando Ichigo y Renji regresaran y que cuando lo hicieran debería confesarle sus sentimientos. Orihime quería ser como Rukia, si tuviera la mitad de la seguridad de su amiga podría confesarle sus sentimientos a su amado. Rápidamente se reprendió por sus pensamientos, no era el momento para pensar en algo que consideraba trivialidades.

Ichigo volvería acompañado por Renji y cuando eso pasara todo habría terminado, Sería difícil pero reconstruirían lo que Yhwach había destruido y ella estaría allí para darle la bienvenida como lo había hecho en anteriores batallas.


	3. Cama

**Capítulo 3: Cama**

El que Rukia visitara el mundo humano no era algo que ocurriera con mucha frecuencia, como shinigami tenía mucho trabajo en la sociedad de almas y los incidentes en Karakura se hicieron menos frecuentes. El que Rukia se colora en su habitación era más frecuente y que él la echara de su habitación también lo que dijo en esa ocasión era algo que no se esperaba.

—Pero Orihime sí se puede sentar en tu cama —le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa divertida e Ichigo no supo que responderle.

Porque él sabía que tenía razón. Su cama era casi sagrada para él, amigo, conocido, enemigo o rival a ninguno le permitía sentarse en la misma pero su compañera de clases lo había hecho y a él no le había molestado.

—Es porque la amas —canturreó Rukia y aquello lo hizo reaccionar.

Había sacado a Rukia de su habitación cuando se encontró con su padre y hermanas. Yuzu era la única que lucía algo apenada.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? —preguntó Karin que parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

—Ichigo que no quiere aceptar que ama a Orihime.

—No vale la pena que lo haga, una mujer como Orihime no se fijaría en él.

—¡No me defiendas, Karin!

—Eres tú el que la perderá si no haces algo —respondió Karin con indiferencia.

—Masaki, nuestro hijo se está convirtiendo en un hombre —le dijo Isshin al retrato de su difunta esposa mientras lo abrazaba —. Te imaginas lo hermoso que serán nuestros nietos.

Ichigo decidió ignorar a su familia y amiga. La pregunta que Rukia le había hecho seguía rondando en su cabeza. Orihime era su amiga y quería protegerla porque aunque se había hecho fuerte seguía siendo algo ingenua pero parte de él se negaba a pensar que solo era eso. Orihime Inoue había sabido ganarse un lugar importante en su vida aunque ni él mismo sabría cómo etiquetarlo.


	4. Dinosaurio

**Capítulo 4: Dinosaurio**

Ichigo observó a Orihime luego observó el dinosaurio que tenía en sus manos y regresó a Orihime, no entendía nada. Pero ella seguía observándolo, como si esperara una respuesta. Podría decirle que no entendía mas la sonrisa en su rostro le indicaba que debía ser algo importante.

Habían ido al cine, era el último día en que tendrían la película de Gintama en la cartelera. Ambos hubieran querido verla en su estreno pero no habían tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. Orihime había visto el dinosaurio cuando la película terminó. Salió corriendo sin decirle nada y regresó con el peluche entre sus manos.

—Es lindo —respondió Ichigo algo inseguro.

—Cuando lo vi supe que a nuestro bebé le encantaría —respondió Orihime mientras abrazaba al dinosaurio de peluche.

—Seguro —respondió Ichigo algo inseguro mientras veía el peluche, no le parecía tan lindo —. ¿Al bebé? —agregó Ichigo, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Todavía no sé si será niño o niña, el doctor me dijo que tengo que esperar hasta que tenga los cuatro meses para poder hacerme el ultrasonido —comentó Orihime con voz soñadora —. ¿Te lo imaginas? En pocos meses seremos padres.

—Gracias, Orihime —Ichigo la abrazó, estaba sorprendido por la forma en que se enteró que sería padre pero ese sentimiento era opacado por la felicidad que lo embargaba —. Gracias por esperarme estos años, por estar a mi lado y ser parte de mis más grandes tesoros.


	5. Escape

**Capítulo 5: Escape**

Orihime observó la mano de Ichigo frente a ella. Su sonrisa coqueta la invitaba a seguirlo pero no estaba segura, el día siguiente tenía un examen muy importante y eso la tenía muy preocupada, sin contar que las clases no habían terminado.

—Debes relajarte un poco —le dijo Ichigo y esas palabras bastaron para que se animara a seguirlo.

Tomó su mano y juntos se dirigieron a la salida. No era la primera vez que se escapaba de clases pero sí la primera que lo hacía para divertirse. Parte de ella pensaba que debería sentirse culpable, que si su tía se enteraba no estaría muy contenta pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecían cuando miraba los ojos de Ichigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a un parque infantil. Este se encontraba desocupado, probablemente por la hora, a ninguno de los dos le molestaba.

Ambos se sentaron en los columpios, algo que no habían hecho en años pues estos eran construidos solo para niños. Orihime no pudo contener una pequeña risa cuando comenzó a columpiarse, notó la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella y se rió aún más.

—Hace años quería hacer esto —respondió Orihime entre sonrisas.

—Me alegra oír eso.

A pesar de que ya no era una niña Orihime decidió usar muchos de los juegos del parque, quería aprovechar que no había nadie que la regañara por ello. Ichigo se limitó a verla, había logrado que se relajara pero también quería decirle algo importante.

—Me ofrecieron un puesto como teniente pero de aceptarlo tendría que irme a vivir a la Sociedad de Almas —le dijo Ichigo cuando Orihime se sentó a su lado —, pero no lo acepté, mi lugar está aquí.

—Nos hubieras hecho mucha falta.

—Mi lugar está aquí, junto a ti —repitió Ichigo mientras tomaba las manos de Orihime con delicadeza.


	6. Flores

**Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo final.

 **Capítulo 6: Flores**

Orihime estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando escuchó los pequeños pasos de su hijo y los de su esposo. Tatsuki solía decir que ella tenía un sexto sentido pues siempre se daba cuenta cuando su esposo e hijo estaban cerca. Ella actúo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y cuando el pequeño Kazui la abrazó fingió estar sorprendida.

—Mira, mami, flores para ti — le dijo Kazui sonriente, tenía problemas para pronunciar las erres por lo que las reemplazaba con la letra de.

—Son hermosas, gracias —Orihime besó la frente de su hijo, conmovida por el detalle, solo esperaba que no hubiera maltrato el jardín cuando las cortó, la tierra en sus manos lo delataba —. Ve a lavarte las manos con tu padre, el almuerzo estará en unos minutos.

Kazui asintió y tomó la mano de su padre para guiarlo. Orihime apagó la cocina y guardó las flores que su hijo le había. Dio un último vistazo a la cocina, agradecía los consejos que Tatsuki le había dado pues aunque Kazui heredó su gusto por la comida no quería que Ichigo terminara enfermo como la primera vez que le cocinó.

—Me encargo de servir la mesa —le dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba los platos de sus manos y le dio un beso.

Mucho había cambiado desde que Yhwach había sido vencido. Por diez años hubo paz y ella esperaba que durara por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**  
Originalmente el hijo de Orihime e Ichigo era Hikoboshi, nombre que le he dado al nombre es uno de los personajes de la leyenda del Tanabata al igual que Orihime pero después de leer el manga quise cambiarlo porque el hijo canon de la pareja ichihime se llama Kazui y es tan tierno.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Gracias

**Capítulo 7: Gracias**

Era tarde pero Ichigo no podía regresar a la casa pues había una niña que lo necesitaba. A pesar de no recordar haberla visto antes tenía la sensación de que ya la conocía.

Había buscado por horas sin tener resultados y temía que anocheciera. Supuso que los padres estarían esperándola, tiempo después descubriría que vivía sola.

—Puedo comprarte otras horquillas —le dijo Ichigo tratando de animarla, estaba cansado de buscar.

—Gracias pero no podría aceptarlo —respondió la niña limpiando sus lágrimas —. Fueron un regalo de Sora, es lo único que me queda de mi hermano mayor.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Ichigo recordara cuando la había visto. Era la niña que había llegado a la clínica de su padre con un hombre moribundo, asumió que debía tratarse de su hermano. También recordaba haberla visto llorar cuando su padre le dijo que pese a sus intentos no pudieron salvarlo.

—Seguiremos buscando —agregó Ichigo determinado a encontrar las horquillas de Orihime, su madre había muerto tres años atrás por lo que entendía el valor que tenían los recuerdos.

La búsqueda se detuvo cuando Isshin pasó por su padre. Había anochecido por lo que decidieron posponerlo para el día siguiente.

—Gracias —le dijo Orihime e Ichigo no lo entendió. No encontraron las horquillas por lo que consideraba que no debía agradecerle nada —. Por acompañarme en la búsqueda.

Al día siguiente no continuaron buscando pues no fue necesario. Ichigo se enteró de que Tatsuki le había entregado sus horquillas. Unos niños se lasrobaron para molestarla, de no haberle molestado lo que hicieron se habría preocupado por ellos pues conocía a Tatsuki y sabía lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser.


	8. Hijo

**Capítulo 8: Hijo**

Orihime había salido a hacer unas compras con su hijo, faltaban pocas semanas para el nacimiento de su hijo y quería estar preparada para la ocasión. Ichigo y ella habían comprado muchos pañales, ropa, talco, cremas, juguetes y cuanto accesorio para bebé encontraron.

La primera parada fue la heladería, en cuanto la vio Orihime tuvo un antojo de helado de fresa con mucho jarabe. Muchos de los amigos se sorprendieron con los antojos de Orihime pues a diferencia de sus comidas preferidas estos no tenían nada de peculiares.

—¿No crees que te estas adelantado demasiado? —preguntó Tatsuki al ver a Orihime comprando una andadera.

—No —respondió Orihime con simpleza —. Quiero estar preparada para todo.

—Deberías esperar a que pueda parecerse primero.

—También debería comprarle guantes y rodilleras, Ichigo ya le compró un balón y podría lastimarse cuando jueguen.

—Mejor vamos por ropa para ti —sugirió Tatsuki resignada a la actitud de su amiga pero feliz por su felicidad —. Ya pensaron en los nombres.

—Sí, si es niña se llamara Nana, si es niño se llamara Kazui.


	9. Inocencia

**Capítulo 9: Inocencia**

Cuando Ichigo subió a su antigua habitación y se encontró con Kazui jugando con Ichika no pudo evitar pensar que su hijo era muy inocente. Aquella situación le recordaba a la primera vez que vio a Rukia, ella entró a su habitación sin pedir permiso pero él no se lo tomó tan bien como Kazui.

—Los estamos esperando —les dijo Ichigo mientras señalaba la puerta.

Kazui le ofreció su mano a Ichika para ayudarla a bajar del escritorio de Yuzu. Al ver que se veía ligeramente ofendida por aquel ofrecimiento, Ichigo supo que había heredado el orgullo de su madre.

Al verlos podía ver en ellos el reflejo de Orihime y de Rukia. Esperaba que al igual que sus madres, ellos se convirtieran en buenos amigos. También que Renji y Rukia no fueran celosos y pudieran ver la inocencia de la amistad entre los dos niños, algo que consideraba posible basándose en lo despreocupados que se mostraron.

Ambos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, intentó advertirles que era peligroso pero ellos desaparecieron de su vista antes que pudiera hacerlo.

"Los niños de hoy en día son muy rápidos", pensó sintiéndose un poco viejo.


	10. Juntos

**Capítulo 10: Juntos**

Orihime se encontraba frente a un espejo terminando de retocar el maquillaje de su rostro. Ese día tenía una cita con Ichigo y aunque no era la primera vez que salían no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

El día anterior le había dicho que vistiera de manera formal y Rukia había aparecido de improviso en su casa para acompañarla a comprar un lindo vestido. Varias veces se quejó de lo irresponsable que era Kurosaki al no avisar con tiempo tratándose de algo importante pero nunca le dijo de que se trataba.

Cuando escuchó el timbre salió corriendo hasta la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a su novio vistiendo un elegante traje, Orihime no pudo evitar pensar que se veía igual que en algunos de sus sueños.

—¿Nos vamos? —le dijo Ichigo mientras le extendía su mano.

En cuanto tomó su mano notó lo nervioso que estaba su novio. Cuando le preguntó si le pasaba algo él le respondió que no y aunque no le creyó prefirió esperar a que estuviera listo y decidiera hablar con ella.

Cuando la guió a un restaurante elegante supo que debía tratarse de algo importante pero seguía sin entender el motivo por el que la había llevado a ese lugar y no quería que Ichigo gastara demasiado en un lugar costoso.

"Será que planea adoptar un gatito", pensó Orihime mientras tomaba asiento, "O es que le adelantaron un curso en la universidad".

—Rukia nos invitó a su boda con Renji —comentó Ichigo de manera casual mientras ojeaba el menú.

—Ella me contó cuando compramos este vestido, quiere que sea su madrina.

—¿Quién diría que el cabeza de piña finalmente se animaría a declararse a Rukia?

—Ellos hacen una linda pareja.

La llegada de un camarero interrumpió la conversación de la pareja. Ambos pidieron algo de comer y no hablaron hasta el momento en que la comida estuvo servida.

—¿Por qué pediste vino? —preguntó Orihime mientras hacía girar la copa entre sus manos.

—Quería que fuera una ocasión especial —respondió Ichigo mientras esquivaba la mirada, aquello preocupó a Orihime, él normalmente no era tan tímido.

—¿Pasa algo? —Orihime dejó la copa de lado y rodeó las manos de su novio entre las suyas en un intento por calmarlo.

—¡Cásate conmigo! —gritó Ichigo provocando que varias miradas se posaran sobre ellos.

Orihime estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo, de todas las opciones que llegó a considerar esa fue la única que no tomó en cuenta. Sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, en esa vida y en cuatro más su respuesta sería la misma.

—Tenía planeado algo especial, Rukia dijo que según los mangas era la forma correcta y…

—Sí, acepto —Orihime se lanzó a los brazos de su novio sin importar las miradas sobre ellos, solo importaba lo mucho que amaba a Ichigo y que Ichigo la amaba a ella.


	11. Kurosaki

**Capítulo 11: Kurosaki**

A pesar de que Rukia y Renji no sabían mucho sobre bodas tradicionales japonesas estuvieron allí presentes el día en que Ichigo y Orihime decidieron casarse. Hicieron un pequeño espacio en su agenda para asistir a la boda y a la celebración e incluso dedicarle unas palabras a los recién casados.

Rukia sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el día en que conoció a Ichigo. No se dio en las mejores circunstancias, ambos discutieron y lucharon contra un hollow e inclusivo ella se quedó atrapada en Karakura por un tiempo sin la posibilidad de recuperar sus poderes pero eso marcó la ruptura del muro entre humano y shinigami.

También sonrió al recordar el día en que conoció a Orihime, lo primero que pensó de ella fue que era despistada, estuvo a punto de ser atropellada pero no pareció importarle. También notó que le gustaba Ichigo.

Estaba feliz por sus amigos, a los dos les tomó mucho tiempo, varios años el unir sus caminos. Los dos tuvieron que madurar y ella fue testigo de cómo sus lazos se fueron estrechando.

—Siempre fuiste parte de la familia pero ahora oficialmente eres parte de los Kurosaki —le dijo Isshin entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a una sonriente Orihime.

—Cuida de Orihime —le dijo Rukia a Ichigo —. Ella es una gran mujer pero por alguna razón que no entiendo se enamoró de ti.

—He prometido protegerla con mi vida, no tienes que recordármelo —respondió Ichigo un tanto molesto por el comentario de su amiga.

La conversación terminó en el momento en que Rukia divisó la mesa de comida. Ichigo observó asombrado como su amiga hacía uso de combinaciones tan extrañas como las de su esposa y la forma en que comía.

—Rukia come como embarazada —comentó Ichigo asombrado.

—Es normal, tiene cinco meses —respondió Renji orgulloso.

—¿En serio?

—Ichigo, eres un despistado.


	12. Lazos

**Capítulo 12: Lazos**

Orihime se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar la salsa del pollo en Teriyaki cuando Ichigo la llamó, aprender a cocinar le resultó más sencillo en el momento en que decidió apegarse a la receta. Seguía teniendo sus gustos pero estos los guardaba para ella, para Matsumoto y para su hijo Kazui.

Ese día se reunieron en la clínica Kurosaki para ver a Sado pelear por el título mundial de peso pesado de la OMB y celebrar que Rukia fue nombrada capitana de la decimotercera división.

A Orihime le hizo feliz ver que Kazui e Ichika se habían hecho amigos en tan poco tiempo. Ambos lucían sus trajes de Shinigami, no quiso preguntar el motivo por el que los estaba usando, solo los invitó a bajar para que pudieran ver la gran pelea de su tío Sado.

—Así que ya había entrado —comentó Rukia de manera despreocupada al ver a su hija llegar acompañada de Orihime y Kazui.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —gritó Ichigo —. Tu hija heredó tu costumbre de meterse a casas ajenas sin permiso.

—Ella será una poderosa shinigami —respondió Rukia orgullosa. Renji asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de su edad la pequeña Ichika era considerada un prodigio.

—¡Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear! —les gritó Tatsuki —. La pelea de Sado está por comenzar.

Yuzu y Karin repartieron las botanas mientras los demás tomaban asiento. Cuando escucharon la campana todos callaron y cruzaron los dedos deseándole la mejor de la suerte a su amigo. Los años pasaron pero los lazos permanecerían por siempre.


	13. Miradas

**Capítulo 13: Miradas**

Cuando las clases terminaron, Ichigo y Orihime se dirigieron a la heladería, tendrían su primera cita como novios y ninguno sabía cómo debería comportarse.

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada discreta a Orihime. Estiró su mano en un intento por tomar la de su novia pero desistió en el último minuto, no quería asustarla. Pensó en los consejos de su padre pero los descartó al instante, no era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

—Cuando tenía quince años creía imaginé que tendríamos una cita en la que tendríamos una carrera —le dijo Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa —, e incluso aparecía un corredor profesional.

—¿Qué corredor? —preguntó Ichigo más calmado por el comentario de su novia y algo conmovido por el hecho de que ella lo había esperado durante todos esos años.

—No lo recuerdo, pero lo importante fue que ganamos —agregó Orihime mientras tomaba la mano de Ichigo.

—¿Una carrera hasta la heladería?

—¡Vamos! —respondió Orihime antes de empezar a correr. Ichigo la alcanzó en pocos minutos pero no se quejaba, podía dedicarle varias miradas discretas desde donde estaban. Esa era la cita con la que había soñado cuando era una adolescente y aunque con los años había cambiado lo único que importaba era que Ichigo era quien la acompañaba.

Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Aquella pequeña carrera había bastado para que ambos se sintieran con mayor confianza.


	14. Novio

**Capítulo 14: Novio**

Orihime muchas veces había imaginado como Ichigo le pediría que fueran novio. No siempre tuvo la certeza de que Ichigo llegaría a corresponder sus sentimientos pero era algo en lo que le gustaba pensar.

En ocasiones se lo imaginaba en una brillante armadura, rodeado por siete enanos como en el cuento de Blanca Nieves, Ichigo tomaba su mano y le cantaba una canción de amor antes de besarla.

Cuando leyó Romeo y Julieta imaginó a Ichigo dedicándole esas mismas palabras pero en su imaginación no había tragedia, un grupo de hadas los protegía con su corona de flores y todos celebraban su amor.

En uno de sus sueños lo había visto con un traje y corbata, fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que pasó a dejarle pan a su casa. En ese sueño él estaba apoyado en la puerta de manera despreocupada y le extendía la mano de forma caballerosa y le pedía que fuera su novia después de alabar su pan.

La realidad fue muy diferente. No hubo trajes elegantes ni criaturas mágicas o hermosas palabras de amor. Fue después de la derrota de Yhwach cuando sus vidas regresaron a la normalidad. Ese día Ichigo había estado distraído y fue golpeado por el balón con el que estaban practicando futbol.

Ella se ofreció a llevarlo a la enfermería pero solo era una excusa para curarlo sin que nadie notara sus poderes. Si bien sus amigos conocían de sus habilidades prefería seguir siendo discreta con las mismas.

—¿Serías mi novia, Inoue? —preguntó Ichigo Kurosaki en cuanto Orihime terminó de curar su nariz, rápidamente se reprendió por la forma en la que lo hizo y más aún al verla tan callada —. No quise asustarte, Inoue, es solo que…

—Tendremos que empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres —le interrumpió Orihime con una sonrisa —. Sería extraño llamar a mi novio por el apellido.

—Tienes razón, Orihime.

Y aunque no se parecía en nada a sus sueños a Orihime no parecía importarle, el solo estar con Ichigo lo hacía perfecto.


	15. Ñandú

**Capítulo 15: Ñandú**

Cuando Kazui cumplió siete años visitaron una granja en las afueras de Karakura. Ese fue el primer cumpleaños que había pasado junto a Ichika, ambos se habían hecho buenos amigos desde el día en que ella se coló en la habitación de Yuzu.

Rukia y Renji también los había acompañado. Desde que las reparaciones en la Sociedad de Almas habían finalizado tenían mucho tiempo libre. Kenpachi Zaraki en ocasiones se quejaba acerca de lo aburrido que era el no tener a alguien con quien pudiera enfrentarse en igualdad de condiciones.

Ichika y Kazui se detuvieron a ver a cada uno de los animales, era la primera vez que ambos visitaban ese lugar y querían aprenderlo todo. Orihime no se quedaba atrás, le gustaban los animales pero también le preocupaban los más pequeños.

En el momento en que un ñandú se acercó a Ichika y a Kazui apareció un escudo naranja frente a ellos. Orihime tuvo que retirarlo rápidamente antes de que alguien lo viera, si bien disfrutaba de su paseo en la granja le era imposible no preocuparse.

Ichigo pasaba por algo parecido, estaba cerca de ambos niños dispuesto a hacer algo si llegaba a ver que corrían peligro.

—Debes relajarte —le dijo Rukia a Orihime de manera despreocupada —. Nuestros hijos son fuertes, confía en ellos.

Orihime sonrío como respuesta, sabía que Rukia tenía razón y que su reacción había sido un poco exagerada pero le era casi imposible no hacerlo.

—¡Mira, mamá, el ñandú quiere jugar! —comentó Kasui emocionado mientras señalaba al ave cerca de ellos.

—Desde aquí puedo tocarlo, hazlo tú también —agregó Ichika quien acariciaba la cabeza del ave. Kazui no se demoró en imitarla.

—Se están divirtiendo —agregó Renji. Ichigo y Orihime se limitaron a asentir después de todo estaban allí para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo.


	16. Orgullo

**Capítulo 16: Orgullo**

Isshin Kurosaki había ido a visitar la tumba de su esposa, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, simplemente quería hablar con ella. No le dijo a nadie que saldría, solo tomó un encendedor y una caja de cigarros.

Caminó despacio hasta llegar el cementerio, no tuvo que buscar la tumba, ya conocía de memoria ese camino. Sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar como lo hacía en cada una de sus visitas.

—¿Sabes, Masaki? Nunca creí que sería abuelo tan joven. Ayer nació Kazui, tiene el cabello anaranjado como sus padres. Es muy tierno, tiene tu sonrisa.

Isshin llevó el cigarro hasta su boca. Las cosas iban bien para ellos, Yuzu y Karin se estaban convirtiendo en hermosas mujercitas e Ichigo comenzaba su propia familia. Sentía orgullo por lo que habían hecho y por lo que harían, habían pasado varios años de paz y sabía que en el futuro habrían más.

—Masaki, ¿Hemos hecho bien? Nuestros hijos están formando sus vidas, Ichigo ya es padre, sé que es feliz, hubieras visto el orgullo en sus ojos cuando me presentó a Kazui o cuando tomó la mano de Orihime el día en que se casaron.

Isshin terminó su cigarro antes de retirarse, en su casa lo esperaban.


	17. Promesa

**Capítulo 17: Promesa**

Ichigo se sentía nervioso. El día anterior Rukia le había entregado un tiquete para la Sociedad de Almas y una dirección. Planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Orihime, había hablado con Renji y Rukia sobre la manera en la que pudiera hacerle la propuesta pero antes había algo que quería hacer.

Se dirigió al distrito que Rukia le había indicado, su amiga le había dicho que esa información fue difícil de conseguir. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Ichigo se dijo mentalmente que cuando regresara Orihime lo acompañaría, sabía que estaría acompañado por Orihime, eso la haría feliz.

Sora abrió la puerta. Tuvo problemas para reconocerlo, no solo por su falta de capacidad para recordar rostros, el hecho de que la última vez que lo vio estuviera convertido en hollow no servía de mucho.

Él lo miró confundido, supuso que no lo esperaba, le indicó que entrara y él obedeció. Lo invitó a tomar café y él lo aceptó. Mientras esperaba a que lo preparara pensó en lo que le diría. Sora Inoue le preguntó por su hermana y él le contó acerca de las clases y de cómo era de las mejores en clases y en el club de artesanía.

—Quiero su permiso para casarme con Orihime —comentó Ichigo de pronto, no quería seguir evitando el tema que lo había llevado allí.

—Promete que la cuidarás —le dijo Sora con una sonrisa —. Ella es mi más grande tesoro.

—Daría mi vida por ella —respondió, supo que Sora le creía y que le había dado su bendición.

El día en que se casaron repitió la promesa. Sora no pudo asistir pero ambos sabían que desde la Sociedad de Almas era feliz por la nueva vida que su hermana estaba por iniciar.


	18. Queso

**Capítulo 18: Queso**

Sado estaba acomodando las sillas cuando notó que Ichigo no estaba haciendo nada. A él no le molestaba hacer el trabajo solo pero faltaban pocas horas para que el Hanami empezara. Se acercó a su amigo pero después de varios intentos decidió ver que era lo que había capturado su atención.

No tardó en descubrir que era lo que Ichigo estaba viendo. En cuanto vio el puesto más cercano a ellos se encontraba el puesto de quesos. Orihime y un estudiante cuyo nombre no recordaba estaban colocando el puesto.

—Él no me agrada, debe estar planeando algo —comentó Ichigo mientras continuaba colocando las sillas —, deberíamos ir a ver si Inoue está bien, ella es demasiado ingenua.

—Mientras no agregue su toque personal al queso creo que todo estará bien. Ambos trabajan en el puesto de queso.

—No me gusta cómo la mira, será mejor que valla a ver lo que están haciendo.

Sado había notado que desde la derrota de Yhwach la relación entre sus amigos había sido más cercana y que no era la primera vez que veía a Ichigo actuar de manera tan agresiva con alguien que se acercaba demasiado a Orihime pero en esa ocasión sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Decidió detener a Ichigo para evitar más problemas. Los dos se encontraban cumpliendo un castigo por sus múltiples ausencias al salir a perseguir hollows, justificación que era válida pero que sus profesores no tomarían en cuenta.

A Sado le gustaba el queso pero nunca creyó que este llegara a causar en Ichigo algo que nunca había visto: celos.


	19. Regalos

**Capítulo 19: Regalos**

Faltando pocos días para la boda de Ichigo y Orihime, Renji y Rukia visitaron Karakura. Junto a Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro habían acordado comprar unos regalos. Hubieran llegado puntuales al evento de no ser por los antojos de Rukia.

Se detuvieron en la cafetería para comprar pastel de fresas y dangos. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos, muchos no podían creer que alguien de su tamaño pudiera comer tanto, cuando la vieron agregar salsa de soya al pastel todos olvidaron disimular. A Renji no le sorprendió ver las combinaciones que hacía su esposa pues fueron los mismos los que lo hicieron sospechar. En el momento en que la vio disfrutar de una de las recetas especiales de Orihime la llevó al hospital para que se hiciera los exámenes que confirmaron lo que sospechaba.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene Rukia? —preguntó Tatsuki en cuanto los vio llegar, si pensaba regañarlos por el retraso ese pensamiento desapareció al notar el embarazo en la shinigami.

—Cuatro meses —respondió Rukia con la misma sonrisa orgullosa que su esposo.

—Ustedes no pierden el tiempo —comentó Tatsuki de manera divertida, ambos se casaron poco después de iniciar su noviazgo.

Rukia y Renji se dirigieron una mirada cómplice antes de reírse. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, Ichigo fue el primero en hacerlo, ambos pesaban que quizás tenían razón pero también creían que debían compensar el tiempo perdido.

—Vamos por los regalos —comentó Rukia después de una pequeña pausa —. No tenemos mucho tiempo libre, queremos terminar todos nuestros pendientes antes de dedicarnos a nuestro bebé.

—Lo tradicional es algo de dinero en un sobre de shugi-bukuro —comentó Mizuiro mientras repartía los sobres —, pero podemos buscar algo más personal.

—Creo que todavía me falta mucho que aprender sobre la cultura japonesa —comentó Rukia con una sonrisa inocente.


	20. Sora

**Capítulo 20: Sora**

Vivir en una clínica médica de emergencias le había permitido a Ichigo tener un contacto cercano con la muerte. No todos los casos que atendía su padre terminaban en tragedia, muchas veces la rápida intervención de su padre había salvado vistas. Había presenciado todo tipo de escenarios, desde falsas alarmas hasta heridas de gravedad pero ninguno lo había marcado tanto como el día en que Sora murió en la clínica de su padre.

Eso ocurrió en un tiempo en que solía ayudar a su padre. Ambos intentaron detener la hemorragia pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Las heridas eran demasiado profundas y ellos no contaban con los medios necesarios para atenderlo. Llamaron a la ambulancia para que lo llevaron al hospital pero no pudieron atenderlo a tiempo.

No sabía si lo que lo había marcado era el hecho de ver a una niña de su tamaño cargar con un hombre moribundo o la desesperación en su rostro al no poder salvar su vida pero fue hasta que empezaron a estudiar en la secundario que supo su nombre.

Ella era amiga de Tatsuki y compañera de clases por lo que coincidieron en varias ocasiones pero no fue hasta que Rukia apareció en la vida de ambos que sus lazos se hicieron más estrechos.

Luchar contra Sora fue una de sus primeras tareas como shinigami. Él quería llevarse a Orihime pues temía ser olvidado pero al final el amor que sentía por su hermana logró sobreponerse y hacerlo detenerlo.

La mirada de Ichigo se posó en Orihime, esa sería la primera vez que los dos juntos visitarían a Sora en la Sociedad de Almas. Sabía que su novia tenía tanto de que hablar con él por lo que decidió dejarlos a solas.


	21. Tanabata

**Capítulo 21: Tanabata**

Orihime amaba el Tanabata pero no por tener el mismo nombre que la princesa del cuento. Todos los años ella y Sora se sentaban frente a la ventana a escribir los tanzaku. Si bien no tenía muchos lujos y no todos los deseos que escribía se cumplían ella era feliz solo con estar junto a Sora.

Después de la muerte de su hermano continuó celebrando el tanabata, cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más cerca de su hermano. A veces Tatsuki la acompañaba, otras veces lo hacía sola pero Ichigo lo cambió.

Ese año la celebración no se terminó. Cuando estaba escribiendo su tanzaku supo que su hijo quería nacer en ese momento. Llamó a Ichigo y la pidió que la llevara al hospital. A pesar de los dolores propios del parto le pareció tierno verlo preocupado, habían esperado tanto por ese momento.

En cuanto Orihime sostuvo a su hijo sintió una gran calidez envolverla. En su casa su tanzaku había quedado incompleto pero no importaba, su deseo se había complicado, Kazui era un niño sano, el más hermoso diría si le preguntaran.

—Gracias, Ichigo —Orihime le sonrió a su esposo, en sus ojos se veían unas lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Los tanzaku son pedazos de papel de arroz en los que se escriben deseos y luego se cuelgan en las ramas de bambú.

Gracias por leer.

 **Sector publicitario:**

Los invito a pasarse por mi página en Facebook "Alendarkstar". Allí publico noticias sobre mis fics y algunos dibujos que hago, como el de la portada del fic.


	22. Unión

**Capítulo 22: Unión**

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Uryuu Ishida cruzó por la misma, Ichigo supo que todo estaría bien. A pesar de que había vencido a Yhwach los últimos días habían sido estresantes. Entre las curaciones a los heridos, las reparaciones a la Sociedad de Almas y la elección del nuevo Rey de la Sociedad de Almas no habían tenido tiempo para descansar.

Fueron muchos los que murieron, más los heridos, fue una de las guerras más sangrientas que habían experimentado. La guerra terminó pero las secuelas tardarían en desaparecer.

Muchos shinigamis desconfiaban de Uryuu. Ellos lo habían visto luchar a favor de Yhwach pero pocos vieron el momento en que lo traicionó, menos cuando fue pieza clave para su derrota. En los días anteriores había declarado a su favor y aunque no pudo estar presente en todo el proceso él y sus amigos estuvieron atentos en todo momento.

—Sin cargos —comentó Uryuu con expresión cansada mientras tomaba asiento—. No es como si necesitara el perdón de shinigamis.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Le dijo Orihime feliz antes de abrazar a su amigo.

Ichigo estrechó su mano, feliz al ver que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Todos en grupo se dirigieron a la salida, después de tantos problemas que tuvieron era tiempo de descanso y unión.


	23. Valor

**Capítulo 23: Valor**

Ichigo no se arrepentía de haberle dado a Yhwach el golpe final. Escuchó su discurso antes de desaparecer pero no cambió nada en él. No podía negar que lo que le ofrecía era tentador, una utopía en la que nadie tendría que morir pero eso solo era una ilusión.

La muerte era dolorosa, no lo podía negar y difícil de borrar incluso para el tiempo pero no estaba de acuerdo con Yhwach, no cuando hubieron tantas muertes y tantos heridos para lograr un objetivo noble en apariencia.

Muchos quincys, incluyendo su madre, fueron utilizados y luego desechados sin ninguna explicación y eso era algo que no podía perdonar, no podía creerle a alguien que solo veía a los demás como piezas desechables a su servicio.

Tenían valor, para afrontar las perdidas y ganar batallas. Valor para continuar adelante sin importar las dificultades.

—Kurosaki, ¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Orihime en cuanto lo vio llegar. Ichigo sonrió al ver que se encontraba en mejor estado que el que tenía cuando Renji y él marcharon hacia la última batalla.

—Sí, Inoue, todo ha terminado.

Valor para empezar de nuevo, para tomar decisiones y trazar su propio destino. Para proteger sus preciosos lazos, la fuente de su valor.


	24. Wombat

**Capítulo 24: Wombat**

—La técnica de niisama es mucho más impresionante —comentó Rukia mientras veía los pétalos de sakura caer.

Ichigo, Orihime, Renji y Rukia habían ido al Hanami en una cita doble. Rukia fue la que más se veía emocionada con el tema, Ichigo sospechaba que era su forma de acercarlo a él y a Orihime. Pensó en decirle que no era necesario pero rápidamente cambio de opinión, si le decía se perdería de toda la diversión.

—¡Chappy en todas partes! —comentó Rukia emocionada al ver muchos peluches de su conejo favorito en un puesto de tiro al blanco.

Después de que Ichigo les explicará en qué consistían los puestos de tiro al blanco. En cuanto terminó de hablar Renji pagó por cinco aros. En cuanto acertó todos los aros que tenía varias miradas sorprendidas se posaron sobre él.

Renji pidió el Chappy más grande y se lo entregó a su novia. A Rukia no le importó el estar en un lugar público y beso a su novio como gesto de agradecimiento.

Ichigo intentó hacer lo mismo pero no tuvo la misma suerte que su amigo. Todos sus intentos fueron fallidos por lo que compró más aros. No fue diferente, solo acertó uno.

El dueño de la tienda le entregó un llavero con forma de wombat, pequeño, no más grande que su puño cerrado. Dudó en entregárselo a Orihime, temía que su novia se sintiera ofendida por el regalo pero al ver sus ojos ilusionados cambió de opinión.

—Es hermoso —le dijo Orihime mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y él supo que sus palabras eran sinceras.


	25. Xilófono

**Capítulo 25: Xilófono**

Lo primero que Ichigo vio al tocar la puerta fue a Orihime pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Ella lo tomó de la mano y él se dejó llevar. Su esposa lo condujo hasta la habitación de Kazui y con un gesto de mano volvió a pedirle que guardara silencio.

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su esposa pero ella se limitó a responder señalando la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kazui. Ambos se acercaron silenciosamente, Orihime abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido.

Kazui tocaba el xilófono. La concentración era notable en su infantil rostro. El xilófono había sido un regalo de Ichigo en su último cumpleaños y también el juguete favorito del más pequeño de los Kurosaki.

Orihime cerró la puerta dándole a su hijo algo de privacidad para que pudiera seguir practicando. En su rostro se notaba lo orgullosa que estaba.

—Dice que quiere poder tocar una canción completa cuando vuelva a ver a Ichika. Es tan lindo que se hallan vuelto amigos tan rápido —susurró Orihime, no quería interrumpir al pequeño músico.


	26. Yuzu

**Capítulo 26: Yuzu**

Yuzu lo sabía pero decidió mantener el secreto y esperar que llegara el momento indicado. Quizás no podía ver espíritus pero no era tan distraído como muchos pensaban. Pudo ver los detalles, los pequeños momentos que probablemente para muchos pasaron desapercibidos.

Lo pudo ver en las miradas que ambos se dedicaban, la forma en que se tomaban las manos cuando creían que nadie los estaba observando o las tontas excusas que usaban cada vez que querían tener algo de tiempo a solas.

Lo había notado incluso desde antes que comenzaran a salir. Ichigo tenía una forma especial de tratar a Orihime. Solía ser más respetuoso cuando hablaba con ella y permitirle sentarse en su cama. Yuzu sabía lo importante que era la cama para su hermano.

También había notado los sentimientos que sentía Orihime por su hermano aunque esos eran más evidentes. Todos, con excepción de su hermano, lo sabían. Orihime podía llegar a ser muy transparente aunque intentara ocultar cuando algo le preocupaba.

Aunque debía admitir que su hermano no era el mejor demostrando sus sentimientos. Era común en él tener el ceño fruncido y varias veces se había metido en problemas por ello, Ichigo era de los que demostraban sus sentimientos con acciones, protegiendo a sus seres queridos aunque en ocasiones hacía excepciones con Orihime.

Cuando ambos decidieron contarles que estaban saliendo ella fue la primera en felicitarlos. Los abrazó, su padre y Karin no tardaron en separarse. Al terminar el abrazo Isshin le contó a Masaki lo feliz que estaba por la noticia incluso expresó su deseo por tener nietos aquello provocó que Ichigo y Orihime se avergonzaran notablemente. Karin aprovechó la ocasión para molestar a su hermano y Rukia cuando lo supo lo pateó por no haberle dicho antes.


	27. Zoológico

**Capítulo 27: Zoológico**

Cuando visitaron el zoológico Orihime era la más emocionada. Tatsuki la vio correr por todos los hábitats y detenerse en cada uno de ellos para contemplar ilusionada a los animales que vivían en ellos. También la vio intentar alimentar a unos monos por lo que la detuvo, temía que los bocadillos especiales de Orihime enfermaran a los animales.

Chizuru la tomó por sorpresa. No la vio hasta que se encontraba abrazando a Orihime por la espalda. Un golpe fue suficiente para separarla pero eso llamó la atención de uno de los guardias de seguridad del zoológico.

—¿Algún problema, señoritas? — les preguntó.

—Ninguno, ya me encargué de eso —respondió Tatsuki con naturalidad —. De hecho vamos a almorzar.

—El almuerzo es la mejor parte del día —agregó Orihime con expresión soñadora.

Keigo, Mizuiro, Ichigo, Uryuu y Sado llegaron. No tuvieron problemas para localizarlos, en cuanto Keigo los vio les gritó para obtener su atención algo que logró, todos en el zoológico voltearon a verlo. En cuanto se acercaron Tatsuki lo golpeó.

—¿Fotografía de recuerdo? —preguntó Tatsuki mientras mostraba la cámara.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Tatsuki! —gritó Keigo mientras lloraba.

Tatsuki lo observó con pena ajena antes de indicarles que se acomodaran, asegurándose que Ichigo y Orihime quedaran juntos. Estiró la mano para que todos pudieran salir en la fotografía pero antes tomarla le guiñó el ojo a su amiga de cabello naranja.

—Acérquense, Ichigo no temas en tocar a Orihime, tienen que acercarse para que todos salgamos en la fotografía.

Cuando Orihime sintió los brazos de Ichigo sobre sus hombros su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Inclusó llegó a pensar que Tatsuki se había demorado en tomar una fotografía pero no era algo que le molestaba. Los brazos de Ichigo le parecían grandes y cálidos.

—Eres muy ingenua, Orihime —le dijo Tatsuki en un susurro —. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que te propasaras con Ichigo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Con este capítulo Naranja ha llegado a su final. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic, gracias por su apoyo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
